


Deleted Scenes

by JessicaMDawn



Series: The Sword in the Stone [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, have some 'Deleted Scenes'. They're from all over the series, so if you're confused, just reference the number provided. These are scenes that come within the previous story's adventures, so reading "The Sword in the Stone" is required to understand what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7x01 - Percival gets the Fisher King's message

**Author's Note:**

> These are not really 'deleted' scenes. I never wrote these and then cut them from the final product. These are scenes people have asked to see from other sites where I've posted The Sword in the Stone. If you want to see an additional scene from any of the chapters of the original story, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> The first number is what part it was 'deleted' from (1 – The Sword in the Stone, 7 – The Fisher King, etc. etc.) and the second number is just there to make it look like an episode and because I wrote two for part VII.

Morgana and Uther had been healed of their mysterious illness. Everyone was alright now. Merlin had been so preoccupied with the dangers of being too late that he'd totally forgotten about the Fisher King's request. It was nearly sunset when he remembered. Merlin hurried through the castle to Sir Percival's chambers and knocked on the door.

Percival's manservant opened the door. He was a boy a few years younger than Merlin, just about Percival's own age perhaps, with straw blond hair and dark, expressive eyes. He was a might better built than Merlin, though. David, Merlin thought was his name.

"Can I help you?" David asked.

Merlin nodded. "I have a message for Sir Percival," he stated like it was from the King himself.

David hesitated for only a moment before moving aside and opening the door wider, allowing Merlin entrance. Percival's chambers were not nearly as lavish as Arthur's, but they were definitely better than Merlin's. Percival was seated at a desk in the far corner near a tall window, his back to the door.

"Who is it, David?" he asked without lifting his head.

David glanced at Merlin curiously for a moment and Merlin smiled. "Merlin," he whispered.

David stood taller and faced his lord. "Merlin, my lord. He says he has a message for you."

Percival sat upright and turned around in his seat. His face brightened ever so slightly at seeing Merlin, but he raised an eyebrow curiously. "A message from Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. It's from a King." Both David and Percival stiffened. Merlin nodded his head a bit toward the window. "A King from far away. One that only lets certain people into his castle?" Merlin hinted.

Percival's eyebrows shot up and he turned his attention to David. "David," he addressed. David pulled his eyes from Merlin to his lord. "I think I'd like that bath now. Could you go get that ready?" David nodded and hurried from the room to fetch the tub and get some other servants to help him with the hot water. Percival stood from his desk as soon as his servant was gone. "The Fisher King gave you a message? How?"

"He gave it to me before we left his castle," Merlin revealed. "He meant it specially for you."

Percival looked stunned. He ran his hand through his hair almost nervously. "Well, what is it?"

Merlin stood tall like he'd seen the messengers from the outer villages do when talking to Uther. "He said not to worry so much. You've got a great destiny ahead of you," he recited dutifully. He grinned a bit. "Better probably than Gaheris or Breunor, I bet."

Percival's eyes seemed to be permanently stuck open and slightly wide. He simply stared at Merlin for several long moments. Then a sigh escaped his mouth, an awed sort of sound. "The Fisher King said I have a great destiny?" Merlin nodded, holding his smile. "Well that's…." A smile crept onto Percival's face. "That's sort of fantastic, isn't it?" His eyes dropped to the floor just beyond Merlin as he imagined what his destiny might be. Merlin stood still until Percival's eyes were on him again, and then he tilted his head questioningly. "Oh. Right," Percival let out, his smile dropping a bit. "You've probably got at lot to do for Arthur. You're dismissed."

Merlin nodded with a smile and turned to leave. He was almost to the door when-

"Oh, and Merlin?" Merlin turned to look directly into the eyes of the knight younger than him. Percival didn't seem to mind at all "Thank you."

Merlin nodded again before leaving the room.


	2. 7x02 - Arthur asks Merlin about his destiny

Merlin poked at the fire in Arthur's small hearth, shifting the wood and causing a few sparks to spurt off of the main flames. He watched the flames for a few moments before nodding and setting the poker to the side of the fireplace. Merlin then moved to the window and pulled the curtains shut, blocking out the view of the stars. He did the same to Arthur's other window and then bustled about putting out the candles. Arthur's eyes followed him the whole way. Just as he began snuffing the candles, Arthur spoke.

"Merlin," he began. Merlin cast him a glance to show he was listening before putting out the first candle and continuing his work. "I've been meaning to ask you something, but it seems so much was going on that there just wasn't time."

Merlin paused, standing to the right of Arthur's bed with the candle snuffer held just next to the candle on the table there. "What did you want to ask?" he asked with a tilt of his head and curious look.

"The Fisher King," Arthur stated pointedly.

Merlin tensed. He'd been worried about this. The Fisher King had said quite a bit about Merlin back there in that castle. Had Arthur figured him out? "What about him?" Merlin questioned aloud, giving no sense that he was worried. He turned his attention back to the candles and continued snuffing like nothing was wrong.

Arthur watched him as he moved. "He said I'd done well by keeping you with me. That you had a great destiny of your own. Do you know what he meant?"

For a few moments, Merlin didn't answer. He snuffed out all but the last candle, its light aided only by that of the fireplace in illuminating Merlin's features. Arthur couldn't read them. "He asked me if I had a question."

"What?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged, still staring at the last candle. "After you left the room, the Fisher King told me I got to ask a question too, since I'd past the tasks too."

Arthur pushed his old question aside for a new one; one Merlin would probably answer. "And what did you ask him?"

A smile stretched across Merlin's face, gentle and sure. He turned to look at Arthur. "I didn't ask him anything." The smile turned laughing at Arthur's dumbfounded look. "I didn't need to." Arthur's expression didn't change. Merlin shrugged. "You see, Arthur, there are a lot of things I don't know." Arthur scoffed but Merlin didn't react to it. "But I know everything I need to know. I know you'll be a great king someday, and I know that, no matter what, there isn't anywhere I'd rather be than here. I already knew my destiny, so I really had nothing to ask him."

With that, Merlin turned and snuffed the last candle. He set the little metal cup next to it and then turned and walked for the door. Arthur stared after him, flabbergasted. " _And_?" he said just as Merlin got to the door. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him and Arthur glared. "What's your destiny?"

"I thought that was obvious, sire," Merlin half teased. Arthur narrowed his eyes into a more fixated glare and Merlin laughed. He shrugged with a big grin. "You are my destiny." Arthur's eyebrows shot up, his eyes going wide, and Merlin couldn't help but laugh again. "Don't have a heart attack. I mean that my destiny is to be by your side, like I always am. I thought we'd covered this?"

Arthur's expression lessened from shocked death to something more understanding. He didn't fully get what Merlin's destiny was, but he understood what Merlin was trying to tell him. Or he thought he did at least. He waved Merlin away and Merlin's eyes twinkled as he smiled before he left the room, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

That had gone rather well, he thought. Arthur still didn't know, and Merlin hadn't _completely_ lied.


	3. 8x01 – Arthur overhears Uther and Merlin talking

Arthur walked slowly toward the tower in which Gaius and Merlin lived, thinking. A lot seemed to have happened, and yet nothing seemed to have happened, in the past few days. They'd saved a village from arsonists. Arthur met Prince Tristan of Cornwall and somehow gained his allegiance. He and Merlin had brought the arsonists back to Camelot for trial and they'd been given the death penalty. The execution had been rather quiet, when compared to the execution of sorcerers. Arthur had been confined to his quarters for sneaking off like that without warning, and today was his first day of freedom since.

And boy did he have a ridiculously long list of things for Merlin to do today. Arthur smirked just thinking about it. Just as he reached the door to Gaius's chambers, Arthur stopped. The sound of shouting was coming through the wood and Arthur was certain the voice was his father's. Arthur stopped just outside the door and leaned his head against the wood. Who cared if he was the prince? His father was yelling and he was bloody curious.

"Need I remind you how _thin_ a line you're treading, boy? This sort of act," Uther cut himself off. "I don't want to see it anymore. Am I in any way unclear?"

"No, sire. Sorry, sire," Merlin's voice barely made it through the wood.

"I've spared you before, but be aware: If I catch you again, I may very well change my mind about you! Consequences be damned!"

"Yes, sire," Merlin mumbled again.

Arthur couldn't handle it anymore. He knocked on the wood and pushed the door open at much the same time. "Merlin, you'd better be up by now or-" he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. "My god, what happened in here?" he asked incredulously. Uther gave him a foul look. "Sorry."

But really, what? Gaius's leech tank was on its side, half cleaned, with two dirty rags lying in a dirty soapy mess inside it. The broom was lying in the middle of the floor and there was a pile of dust nearby that appeared to have been blown apart. Many of Gaius's books were strewn across the floor haphazardly and there was a duster sitting precariously on a high shelf. There were three broken vials on the ground near Gaius's worktable. Gaius's 'kitchen' table was all wet and dripping with yet another rag sitting, soaked, on top of it.

"Ar-," Merlin cut himself off. "My lord," he amended with a small bow of his head. "Did you need something?"

Arthur tore his gaze from the mess of the room and focused on his manservant. "Yes," he said primly. "You need to come with me. There's a lot to be done today, and very little daylight to do it in. And you're late."

"I was helping Gaius clean," Merlin explained. "While he helped the townspeople today."

"Well, that can wait. Let's go," Arthur ordered. Inwardly he sighed. So his father was yelling at Merlin for being an idiot again. Why was he not surprised? And why was he so let down? What had he expected to find? Something untoward or illegal? Something magic?

Merlin nodded. He bowed to Uther, deeply, and then hurried to follow Arthur from the room. Uther sighed after they were gone. He rubbed his temples. He so did not need this sort of stress! How had Merlin hidden his magic for so long? It seemed that since he'd found out about it, every time Uther saw Merlin the boy was performing magic! Like moments ago, when Uther had arrived to speak with Gaius and found the chores doing themselves while Merlin sat on the stairs to his room, reading a book! A probably magical book!

"I'm not sure I can handle this," Uther murmured tiredly. "That boy will be the death of me."


	4. 11x01 – Morgana visits Merlin in the stocks

SPLAT!

Merlin groaned, blinking the tomato out of his eyes. He swore the townsfolk were getting better aim every time. It'd been a long time since Merlin had been put in the stocks, but Arthur, it seemed, was not so forgiving of Merlin as he'd been of Morgana.

The kids and teens who'd been throwing the food frowned at their empty baskets. They were out of rotten vegetables. Merlin held his breath. After a long moment, they took their baskets and left. Merlin let out the breath. Only a few more hours and he'd be let loose. He only hoped they'd run out of food for the whole day and not just a few minutes.

The entire area seemed to shift and Merlin turned his head to the right as best he could. Morgana appeared to simply morph into existence next to him. She meandered slowly around to his front and stood two feet away.

"Morgana," Merlin let out quietly.

Morgana looked as beautiful as always. Her long dark hair was braided down her back with small ringlets left to hang loose about her face, with a small golden circlet on her head. Today her dress was black with bits of green hinted here and there. She looked down at Merlin with a calculating look Merlin couldn't decipher.

"You're in the stocks today," she pointed out needlessly, with a royal grace. "Arthur seemed pretty fond of you yesterday…What did you do this morning to make him mad?" she asked, a teasing smile quirking at her lips.

Merlin frowned. "It's not something I did this morning that landed me in the stocks," he revealed. "He was all good and fine in forgiving you for your gifts," Merlin said softly, so no one else would overhear, "but he wasn't so giving with me. I suppose it's because he knows I won't get back at him."

"What did you do?" she asked again, as if Merlin hadn't just avoided her question.

Merlin looked at the ground for a moment before glancing up at Morgana through his sodden bangs. "Two years ago I tried to kill you."

For a long moment Morgana simply stood there, staring at Merlin with wide eyes. Her hands clenched each other tightly. Finally, her stance relaxed and her gaze softened. "Perhaps," she admitted with a small nod, "but you've apologized to me twice now, I believe. The first time, I didn't accept it. This last time, however…," She nodded in consideration, "I trust you. You apologized in front of Arthur, knowing what he might do to you once he knew….I think that proves you really do feel sorry for what you've done."

Morgana reached out toward Merlin, who did his best not to flinch. She wiped a bit of tomato juice from his cheek and some vegetable leaves from his hair.

Looking directly in Merlin's eyes, Morgana quietly said, "I'll be trusting _you_ to protect me against Morgause too….just as much as Arthur. My life is in both your hands." It took a moment, but Merlin managed a short nod. Morgana smiled gently and stepped back away from him. "Good then. I'll go talk to Arthur about this," she motioned to the stocks, "For now, enjoy yourself, Merlin."

With a wicked smirk, she was gone. Merlin watched her go as best he could. "I think," he muttered, facing forward again, "I just got forgiven." A small smile caused the corners of his lips to twitch upward. Then a potato hit him square in the jaw and the smile was gone. "OW!" he groaned loudly. Where on earth had that _come_ from?


	5. 14x01 - On Uther knowing Merlin's magic

Merlin folded Arthur's quilts down, fluffed the pillows, and tucked in the edges under the mattress. He folded Arthur's pants and put them away. All the while, Arthur watched him from the table where he was munching absently on the last of his breakfast ham. His bright blue eyes followed Merlin's every move.

When Merlin was finished putting away the rest of Arthur's laundry, he turned to the fireplace across the room. A sideways glance at Arthur saw him glance at the fireplace as well before his eyes once again focused on Merlin. Merlin took a semi deep breath and focused on the wood in the fireplace.

"Bærnan," he said, clear but soft.

Arthur's eyes widened as Merlin's blue irises turned gold and he flipped to face the fireplace just in time to see the wood catch fire. With a smile, Merlin's eyes faded back to blue and he moved to the table to begin cleaning up the dishes from Arthur's breakfast. Arthur watched the fire as it crackled contently in the hearth. He would never admit it aloud, at least not in the Prince's presence, but Arthur's fascination with Merlin's magic made Merlin's heart soar and he almost giggled in his joy every time.

Just as Merlin was lifting the tray from the table, Arthur said, "Merlin. Wait."

Arthur's tone of voice stopped Merlin more than the actual order. He set the tray back on the table and pulled the extra chair over so he could sit across from Arthur. "What?" he asked simply.

For several moments, Arthur continued to stare at the fire. When he turned and Merlin could see his full face, Merlin saw the curiosity in Arthur's eyes. "I have a question for you, Merlin, and I want you to answer me truthfully or else," he said decisively, his gaze determined.

Merlin nodded. "Alright."

"I learned of your magic less than a week ago," Arthur began almost as if he were addressing royal business in the court. "Since then, I've begun to wonder. Who else knows about you?"

'Oh dear,' Merlin thought. He gulped. "W-well," he stuttered, his eyes shifting to the side to stare at Arthur's shoulder instead of his eyes. "Uh, Gaius….He knew the moment I walked into his chambers when I first came to Camelot. I didn't have a whole lot of control back then and I just used magic without thinking about it almost as soon as I saw him."

Arthur nodded. "Mmhmm…Anyone else?" He placed his elbows on the table and placed his hands together, staring at Merlin over his clasped fingers.

Merlin shrugged helplessly, still watching Arthur's shoulder. "….Lancelot," he revealed. He saw Arthur's eyebrows raise from the corner of his eyes. "Yea…I sort of….used magic to help defeat the griffin…and he heard me…And…," Merlin's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, "No. He's dead so I suppose he doesn't count."

Interest peaked, Arthur sat up straighter. "Who?" he asked. Merlin shook his head again. "Come on, who?" He didn't remember anyone dying recently.

Merlin's eyes lifted to Arthur's face and his gaze was so full of sorrow that Arthur instantly regretted asking. "My father….Balinor." Arthur's eyes widened and Merlin focused on the grain of the wood of the table beneath his hands. "Right before he…..I can do a lot of stuff, but still….I couldn't….." He couldn't finish.

Arthur's mind was jumbled. Merlin's father was _Balinor_? But that meant….Merlin was a Dragonlord! What exactly did that mean for him? For Arthur? For Camelot? Then Arthur noticed Merlin's downturned face and the depression in his voice. Arthur's gaze turned soft. It really made sense now….why Merlin had been crying that day in the woods. Arthur could wonder about the repercussions of Merlin's heritage later. Right now Merlin needed him.

"So," he began softly, "anyone else?"

Several seconds passed in silence, with Arthur simply watching Merlin's shoulders rise and fall with his silent breathing. Then Merlin cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to Arthur's again. In them Arthur saw the sadness as Merlin slowly pushed it back and away for another time. "Well," he said a bit hoarsely. He cleared his throat again. "Well," and this time his voice was normal again, "my mom, obviously," he joked weakly.

Arthur smiled. "Obviously," he agreed in a light voice with a shrug of his shoulders. "Go on."

Merlin cast his eyes around the room again, looking like he was considering his next words carefully. "Morgana," he revealed at length, his gaze coming back to rest on Arthur. "Morgause." Arthur nodded contemplatively. He'd been considering this for awhile and had expected those two. "Pretty much anyone who's tried to kill you or Camelot." Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin and Merlin gave a sheepish smile. His smile faded. "Tristan."

"Tristan? How on earth could Tristan know? You knew him for a few hours," Arthur nearly whined.

Merlin blushed, looking shamed. "He…heard me call the rain. I didn't think anyone was close enough to hear me, but he talked to me about it while I was packing the horses that morning."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable," he muttered. Part of Arthur was upset that _Tristan_ , who was 'impressive', had known about Merlin's secret before Arthur had, even though Arthur had known Merlin much longer. For that matter, Lancelot too! "Ok. Prince Tristan knows. Anyone else I should know about?"

Merlin tensed and his eyes shot away to stare at the air to his left. Arthur felt his own shoulders tense and suspicion crept in.

"Merlin?" he asked slowly. Merlin shrugged silently but didn't look at him. "Merlin, who else knows?" Arthur asked almost darkly.

"I," Merlin started, but stopped himself. He glanced at Arthur but quickly looked away again. "Ok, you have to promise not to have me killed."

"Merlin," Arthur said warningly. Merlin flinched and stared at the table top. He spoke but it was so soft Arthur didn't catch any of it. "What?"

Merlin took a deep breath and stared up at Arthur from under his bangs, which were just long enough to allow it. It was almost endearing. "Your….Your father."

At that moment, Arthur was pretty sure his body had turned to stone. Merlin looked slightly panicked and rushed to explain.

"It's just that, the seer from the canyon mentioned the sword and I _told_ you I'd let your father use it on accident before, remember? Apparently he knew what the seer was talking about and so he knew I was a sorcerer. I went to talk to him and there was a lot of tension and I don't really remember what we said, but he didn't kill me, and then on his birthday he said I could live and it's just been…. _really_ complicated and I _swear_ I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to start," he said emphatically.

For a long time, Arthur just sat there without moving. He didn't blink and it didn't even seem like he was breathing. Almost a full minute after Merlin shut up, he took a deep breath.

"Arthur?" Merlin ventured cautiously.

"Merlin," Arthur replied stiffly, still not moving anything but his lips. "Merlin," he repeated, this time a bit gentler. His eyes shifted to focus on Merlin's face and he gave a smile so soft that angels would be jealous. "Merlin," he said almost tenderly.

...

...

Merlin hit the hard, straw covered ground heavily as the lock snapped shut on the cell door. He jumped up and flipped around just as Arthur was walking away.

"And you can stay there all month for all I care, you insufferable cretin!" Arthur called out over his shoulder angrily before he vanished up the stairs.


End file.
